naruscape
by demonic chibi-fox
Summary: what if the naruto gang went to the runescape world? what havoc would be unleashed? story get funnier as it goes on first fic go easy
1. the arival

Naruscape

Me: Jmudkip get your but in here!!

Jmudkip: ok, ok, sheesh, do you have to be so loud?

Me: yes. It the only way to make sure you know to get in here.

Jmudkip: sorry, chibi-fox.

Me: good now do the disclaimer before I make you a girl with pretty skirts.

Jmudkip: All right, just don't do that demon chibi-fox doesn't own runescape or Naruto.

Me: Good now roll film!

Jmudkip: but this is a story

Me: err story go.

* * *

Talking

** Author note**

_Clan chat_

Private chat

_** Spell/jutusu**_

_Kyuubi talk_

**_emphasis_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the peaceful shinobi village of Konoha, the shinobi Naruto Uzumaki Hinata Hyuga and the rest of the Konoha 12 (**minus Sassgay of course (you can tell I hate him with a passion ill go on later))** were heading towards the hokage tower for their missions wondering why they were all called together "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, why do you think we're _ALL_ going to the tower" our favorite blond kitsune said " I mean we just got back from rescuing Garra from the Akatuski and we got called by Tsunade-baachan back to the tower, isn't weird?" "Naruto, I think your right I mean why would hokage-sama call all of the rookies if something wasn't wrong" Shikamaru told them "I agree with you two it is weird" Sakura said " though I'm guessing that shisou is just drunk and Shizune-san wanted us to come and help with getting her back to work." Everyone shuddered at the thought of their hokage's punches that could send anyone from the fire country to the middle of the sea country. "if it is Hinata-sama and I can check with our byakugan" the ever stoic Neji replied. "Good luck dude you'll need it.' Naruto warned " because if you keep it on too long baachan's pervert senses will tingle and she'll make sure you wont do it again, accident or not" when they finally got to the office all they heard was "kukuku, you stepped right in my trap" then a flash of bright white light. 

SCENE CHANGE

* * *

"_Great, now why do we have to do this__**?" **_Jmudkip **(Jkip)** asked _**"**__because, King Jagex told us we had to since a couple of the Tutorial Island tutor are out sick duh__**"**_ Surge6299 **(Surge)** told his cousin for what seemed like the millionth time _**"**__True, but at least you get to do something you like to do__**"**_ Jmudkip complained_" I mean common you get to do fire making and wood cutting, all I do is answer the little idiots questions before and after, why can't I get mining, oh why god, why?!?!?!?!?!!?"_ _" look Jkip why don't you shut up, besides, don't you have 'little idiots' to tend to?' _Kolian5 **(Kolan)** said. "Kolan, why don't you just _**SHUT UP **_an-what the hell is the thing?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Dtmight yelled (**DT**). Looking up in the sky the foursome saw a giant meteour heading straight tward the lava maze, where Mager Owns0 **(Mager)** is patrolling! "MAGER GET OUT OF THERE IT'S A GIANT METEOR GOING STRAIGHT TWARD YOU!!!!!" the foursome yelled at once. "What's wro- HOLY SHIT!!!"  But just as it went half way down the sky, it split in two huge pieces; one went to the lava maze and the other went straight to Tutorial Island

LAVA MAZE SCENE CHANGE

* * *

"Aw man, what the hell is that thing!" Mager yelled " please let the dragon fire shield and dragon armour Jkip made for me holds up against this thing" Mager then quickly put on all dragon armour he had with him and hoped for the best when _**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

TUTORIAL ISLAND SCENE CHANGE

* * *

"Alright guys I got an idea lets use Kolan's magic and our dragon armour to try to slow down the meteor so the idiots can escape" Surge yelled "Yes sir!" the others replied. "Water strike 10x" Kolan yelled " Jkip are you done yet?" "Ya I'm done; HERE" Jmudkip threw the dragon armour and weapons at his friends who attacked the meteor as soon as the got the armour and weapons on. Then when they made contact the meteor piece exploded. 

LAVA MAZE SCENE CHANGE

* * *

Fortunately, Mager had escaped most of the damage while his armour wasn't so lucky, and was going to teleport to the castle when he heard a malicious voice say "kukukukuk…Sasuke-kun what do you think of conquering this place before Konoha?" The first voice said "Hn, I don't care as long as I can kill _**him**_**.(hey only I can do the bold, italicized, and underline I'll kill you!! Jkip: not yet! Me: fine, you win)" **the voice identified as Sasuke said "but first I want to get that guy out first" "kukuku fine Sasuke-kun" the fist voice said and that was the last thing Mager heard before he blacked out. 

end

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: all right story stop that was perfect!

Mager: why did you have oro-

Jkip: don't say it or he'll kill you

Mager: alright sheesh

Me: good also Mager Owns, Dtmight ,Kolian5 ,and Surge6299 are not mine they are my friends who let me borrow them.


	2. the aftermath

Naruscape

Me: all right every on in here!!! –The runescape gang and k-11 come in-

Everyone: ya?

Me: good I just wanted to make sure you all were here.

Everyone: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????

Me: yep

Lee: **YOSH!!!! THAT WAS A MOST UNYOUTHFUL THING TO DO!!!!**

Me: well, does it matter that I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT YOU!?!?!

Everyone: YES!!!!

Me: all right screw you I guess I'll just delete _**EVERYTHING**_ about Naruscape 

Everyone except Surge: NO, DON'T!!!!

Surge6299: _**FIRE STRIKE!!!**_

Me: cough story start,

* * *

Talking 'thinking' 

Author note

Clan chat

Private chat

Spell/jutsu

Kyuubi talk 'thinking'

_**emphasis**_

* * *

Were we last left our runescape foursome 

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

And now:

"All right who's not dead" Surge groaned out. "Well I can't feel my arms or legs or back does that count?" Jkip yelled out, " Oh wait no wonder, they've got the 10 tons of meteor up and off of you!" ."I think we're all ok" Kolan yelled.. "What about me?!?!?!? I'm holding up the thing that could turn you in to pancakes!!!!!" Jkip still yelled out in pain. After everyone was out from under the meteor Surge, DT and Kolian found out Jkip cant move for a while due to nearly having all his bones turned into dust from the meteor's weight. When the four some decide to check out the meteour; they saw some thing they would never believe, "Kids? What are kids doing on this hellhole of a rock?" Jkip yelled questionably "Maybe we should wake one of them up" DT said everyone else had on look that said 'are you crazy?, they could kill us now' look ."Ok then lets just at least get them and us inside so we can recover and message the king that tutorial island is temporarily closed?". "That sound better though by closed I'm sure you mean, nearly obliterated and most likely need to be relocated to some where else?" Surge said "ya and I dought that even Kolan's magic could get his place up and running in a week" Jkip said "ya your right, so what's not gone?" "uhhhhh… I think that the magic tower-" "crushed" the bakery- "burst into flames" " the ban- "what do you thing I was standing on?" the mining-" "what do you think is under the bank, also don't try and say combat, the rats and crushed." "great… every thing is gone" DT and Jkip discussed "must I say it?; the wood cutting area, no matter what you do to that tree, it always comes back" Surge said "but we'd need things that I don't have or can't get to" Jkip said "well what if we just teleport to Surge's house?" Kolan asked "ya know, that's a good idea!" "let's see' one law, one earth, and one-damn no air" "hey DT check in my bag I think I have one" "no you don't, but you do have a dust rune!" "ok, Surge ready'?" "as ready as I'll ever be, Kolan" "ok, everyone, grab a kid and Jkip" Kolan said "alright we're ready" DT and Jkip said "alright everyone ready?" surge asked everyone nodded "good, _**HOME TELEPORT, SIDE ALONG VERISON!**_"

scene change

* * *

"alright who has all of their bodies and who doesn't?" "were fine" "SPEAK FOR YOUSELF, THAT FELT LIKE I HAD BEEN STUFFED INTO A TUBE FILLED WITH THE FIRE OF HELL!!!" Jkip yelled in anger and frustration "alright, sheesh can you be any louder?" "_**YES!!**_" "that was a ritorcial question any ways" "master are you and you're friends hurt?" Alathazdrar, Surge's demon butler **(yes demon butler)** asked "no we're not, Jkip's bones are all but fine, we're all out of energy and we found these kids on a meteor we stop from crashing in to tutorial island, well I think that's all the damages we have" "ok master I'll inform the others of the other's condition immediately and help you get better as soon as I can" "good tell us when the kids are up" 'ya so we can get some information about them, where they came from, and why they're here, I wonder why we haven't heard from Mager?, ah well sleep now questions later…'with that surge fell asleep 

scene change

* * *

"_GAKI GET THE HELL UP!!!!"_ the fearsome Kyuubi no kitsune yelled at it's thick-headed container 'hu, I just had the weirdest dream' _"that was no dream, kit"_ ' you mean Sakura-chan and I finally' _"that ,gaki, __**was**__ a dream"_ wait you mean Orochimaru got into the Hokage's office!?!?!!?!?' _"ya, gaki" _ 'well what did he mean by 'you stepped right into my trap'? _"apparently, he used an ancient technique thought to have been lost to you ningens long ago"_ 'well then how then did Oro-teme and Sasuke-teme get the technique?' _"I' guessing that they found the last record of the techniques that was lost by the first kages"_ 'what does that mean?' _"it means until you or one of your friends learn it your stuck here"_ 'where is 'here'?' _" here, is the land of myth, the land of dreams, the land where you can find anything from ningens, to rats, to goblin, dragons, demons, and even techniques thought lost by all the other world, a place where even us bjuu didn't know existed,"_ 'can you hurry up?' _"alright, impatient ningens…, we are in the land called RUNESCAPE"_

scene change

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun the prisoner has awoken" Kabuto told his master "kukukukuk.… good interrogate him for information about this place kukuku…" just guess who. Throughout this Mager was worrying; he knew that he would have to escape but how? 'of course' he thought 'yes he didn't take my runes, let's see law, earth ,and yes air, ok keep calm, _**home teleport…' **_he thought "alright prisoner time for your-" Kabuto cut off in mid-sentence to see Mager glowing a bright white _**"ACTIVATE" **_Mager yelled disappeared in a white flash leavening Kabuto thinking 'Orochimaru-sama is going to kill me for letting the prisoner escape…' 

story end

* * *

Me: all right that was good people 

Mager: well at least I'm out

Mme: ya and now their going to know not to leave your runes lying in your pack

Mager: damn it

Me: O yeah before I forget, Jkip disclaimer

Jkip: Demon chibi-fox doesn't own Naruto or runescape

Me: please R&R


	3. now what?

Naruscape

Me: all right everyone get in here!!!!!!!!!  
No one comes

Me: FINE YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELVES!!!

Gets out ak-47, 50 cal, recorder, puppet strings, 26 elephant tranquilizers, and puts on a hunter suit with the classic hunting theme some how coming right from the suit.

Me: IT"S HUNTIN' TIME!!!

In the background shots are heard. Along with maniacal yelling

Me: I'm glad I tort- err, I mean "was taught" how to do this by Sasori no baka _**KUGUTSU NO JUTSU PUPPETRY**_

Everyone got up stiffly and quietly

Me: to those of you who are worried for the health and other things of the characters, don't worry, all I did was put an elephant tranquillizer in them, and sever clips of bullets into Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Sasgay, even though he went down. Just hate him that much.

Jkip robotically: CHIBI-FOX DOSE NOT OWN NARUTO BEEBOOP STORY START.

Me: that right my puppets, now _**DANCE!!!**_

* * *

__

Talking 'thinking'

**Author note**

_Clan chat_

Private chat

_**Spell/jutsu**_

_Kyuubi talk 'thinking'_

_**Emphasis**_

* * *

__

We last left our heroes the four some had teleported to surge's house, Mager had escaped from oro-teme, and Naruto had a talk to Kyuubi about were he is

Now…

* * *

"Uhhhhh…"Jmudkip groaned out "why do I feel like I was nearly crushed by a flying rock of death, yet some how survived with only a nearly crushed skeleton to prove it…" "Well, actually, you did" Alathazdrar told him "if it wasn't for you and your smithing and mining abilities, my master wouldn't be here" "ok, hey, how are the others?" "They are fine, they awoke not to long before you" Aldra **(Alathazdrar, it's too long to type in his name every time--)** said. "And the kids?" also fine, they aren't in any immanent danger, but they haven't awoke yet" "ok, where are the others?" "They are in the parlor as we speak, resting as you should be" "fine but first, I really want some thing to drink" "fine I'll make you some tea, but for now stay here, you haven't recovered fully so, if you do anything do not and I repeat _**DO NOT **_strain yourself." "Fine, **(jus to let you no Aldra and Jkip are talking back and forth ok? Good.)** I won't…bitch…" "What was that?" "Nothing, nothing" Jkip said "hmmmm… let's see... arms, check; legs, double check movement, triple check; HELL YAH I'm still whole" Jkip said out loud "hey! Aldra I'm going to the parlor to help the guy research the flaming death ball" "fine…you can go" Aldra said hesitantly

Scene change

"Have ether of you found anything about any spell about the meteour?" Surge asked hopefully "no, not yet," the other two said "hey guys I'm up" Jkip said from across the room "well that's good you can help us search for any spells that could cause this damage" Kolan said tiredly "that or are you going to fall on your ass and go to sleep?" DT said teasingly "DT SHUT THE FUCK UP, I can' believe I'm related to you sometimes…" "Tell me about it" Surge said "surge did you just crack a joke!?!?!?!?" Jkip said surprised "ya so Surge said "hello… what this? 'ancient something arts'?" "don't try it it's impossible to read it and guessing from the signs the art is as of now, impossible to use… what a shame" Kolan the resident magic genius "really? I'll take a peek at it any way" Jkip said "huh unreadable, the why does this look like plain old English?; yet still it seems not to be… WEIRD" " wait you can _**READ **_it?!?!?!!?!?" Kolan yelled "ya I guess I can, it says and I quote ' this is the ancient art of the ninja we are the last of our kind and hope that as our prophesies foretold that the savior to all ninja will come one will read this book, one will be the greatest magician, one can make life out of nothing, one with the powers of the sea and storm, one with accuracy unmatched and lastly the one with a demon within his soul, yet his soul is as pure as a gods, and ten others who are the best in their field but from our world the names of our saviors are…" "well?" Surge said expectantly "after that all there is this 'the eleven will help train the five, but this book is the key, with all the sixteen heroes will need. Once after the five train the eleven, and the eleven train the five the will have to beat the one who has the image of a snake and eyes of the legendary clan the fans; wait FANS?!?!?!; after I can't read it" "damn it, why did it cut off like that?" Kolan said "I don't know, maybe those kids have something to do with it?" "I don't know how's about we wait for them to wake up?" DT said "sure' lets do that" Surge said "fine" everyone else said

…

….

…..

……

end…

…….

………….

………………….

…………………………

………………………………..

…………………………………….

I'm not that evil

"master!; the children are up!" Aldra yelled "good send them here" "fine master"

scene change

* * *

"kids my master wants to meet with you" "huh al right show us the way" Sakura said not fully awake, of course neither are the others. "Fine walk this way when they got there the shinobi saw a magnificent throne room, with five thrones all made with some thing red "all right who are you, where are you from, how did you get here, and why did you come here?" surge yelled out "huh?" the shinobi said "let my try" Jkip said "fine" Surge said "hello, who are you, where are you from, how did you get here and why?" "Oh" the shinobi said, "why didn't you say so?" **(You see, Surge talked really fast and they, being half asleep, couldn't understand him, while Jkip talked slower)** "Look we won't tell you anything since where we're from it's classified" Sakura told our rune heroes "sorry, but that won't do, now how's about this, you answer our question or... _**DIE**_" DT threatened, "how, we've got you outnumbered and out powered you're just four injured guys" Naruto yelled braggingly "you're not any threat to us ninja! so why should we listen to you!!" "_**NARUTO-BAKA"**_ Sakura yelled out in anger _**"DON'T YELL THINGS OUT WHEN WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!"**_ "Itaii…"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan" Naruto, I'd hate to say it but I agree with you," Kiba said "mokudensi… look, Kiba, Naruto, shut up, just shut the hell up" the usually calm and collected Shikamaru told Naruto and Kiba "all right, you guys on the throne we can only answer two of the four questions" "fine" Jkip said "good, I'm Nara Shikamaru, that's Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten Tamura **(her jap voice actor)**; we come from konohagaru no sato **(tell me if I spell anything wrong)** or Konoha for short; as for the other questions well, I don't know how we got here which defeats the purpose of asking why… mokudensi" look up for a name "and your names are…?" "Well I'm Surge6299, surge for short, that's Jmudkip, Jkip for short, there is Jkip's brother Dtmight, DT for short" "don't forget that me and DT are brothers and you're our cousin" Jkip interrupted "ya, and that's Kolian5, or Kolan" 'ok, well do any of you guys know how to get us back home?" Shikamaru asked "well you see we don't know why or how, all we know is that you came on a giant death ball of fire and rock" "hey guys, I remember something from the hokage's office" Naruto said " I remember orochi-teme's voice and something about a trap" "ok so we can assume that Orochimaru and Sasuke are here right?" Shika asked "h-hai and if they are here then they will try to take over this place" Hinata said **(put stutters in there if you want, it's to troublesome to type "****THAT IS MY LINE" the Shika-puppet**** talked? Do puppets talk or clatter? meh)** "ok so if what your saying is true, then we should inform king Jagex, that and try to defeat this orochcaru thing" Surge said "you can't!!" Sakura yelled out "why?" Jkip asked "because, only a trained ninja can defeat him and Sasuke-kun" Ino said "well then I say that we should travel together so we may train you in the ways of the rune, and so you may train use in the ways of the ninja" Kolan said "that seems acceptable" Shino said "ok its final, tomorrow we set out on the land of runescape…"

scene change

* * *

"uhhhhh…" Mager groaned out "where am I?" when he looked around he saw that he was in a hospital of some sort with a brunette and a blonde by the door **(Shizune and Tsunade)** " good you're awake," the brunette said "where am I?" your in the city of Konohagaru no sato" the blonde said "_**WHAT!?!?!?!**_

End

* * *

Me: all right, everyone other than Neji, lee, Naruto, and Sasuke are awake

Sakura: _**DEMON CHIBIFOX!!!!! YOU KILLED SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!**_

Me: shit, shit, shit, shit!!!! Run away!!!!!

Sakura:_** YOU KILLED HIM WITH YOUR GUN NOW DIE!!!!**_

Me: wait I'm the author –uses the force to stop bullets- no own SW

-force choke's Sakura in to unconscious and stuffed in a box with a chibi-Sasuke replacement-

Me: yes I'm using a doll so what, I found it in Ino's room by a sign saying 'no touchy' near a huge Sasuke shine

Jkip: please help us, and review, and most of all don't goooooooooooooooo……………… -fades to black-


	4. off we go

Naruscape

Jkip: well finally decided to update, eh?

Me: ya, well it's not like there is any thing else I can do

Mager: where have you been; we nearly died because you locked us in here and forgot us!

Me: so?

Mager: and you, why didn't you come back and get us?

Jkip: err, well you see, uhhhhh… _**I REGET NOTHING!!!!**_ –Does a ninja style disappearing trick-

Me: Jkip, you forget one thing you and I are somehow linked and I am not leaving' –implant tails and claws in ground- you and I are staying.

Jkip: I hate you

Me: so? Oh ya seeing as no one voted in the poll I decided it like this Jkip, Surge you two will be with the Naruto gang constantly, because you two together are the best for them, seeing as they will break tons of armour and die quickly-hey-, -it's true-, Kolan you and DT will appear long enough and near sporadically to help the K-11 in your skills and Mager you'll be in Konoha for the time being

Jkip: fine with me you guys

Everyone else: as long as you come back often

Me: oh ya are Sasgay alive yet?

Sakura: no, he is still dead

Me: fine _**KUGUTSU NO JUTSU PUPPETRY TECHINE**_

-A sock puppet comes up with a picture of a chicken ass on the head-

Sock Sasgay: I must kill Itachi kill Itachi I am an avenge I am an avenger

Me: it's perfect! Now story start

Shika: It's too troublesome to type the key can't you go to the last chapter same for disclaimer

Me: Shikamaru do I have to bring in Temari? Do it

Shika: Fine Chibi doesn't own anything except Jmudkip –in background here I wish I didn't-

* * *

"Talking" 'thinking'

**A.N.**

Clan chat Private chat Jutsu/spell 

_Kyuubi__ "talk" 'think' _

Emphasis

* * *

We last left our rune and ninja heroes they had decided to join forces. Also Kolan and DT had to stay behind due to their injuries

Now

"All right ya brats, here in the world of runescape thing are different than your world, Surge explained to the K-11here two things rule money and power, both political and actual, so for now, you guys are the weakest out in this worlds until you get your Level And Ranking Device or L.A.R.D for short, this will tell you your ranking and level, other character's level, and other messages, got it?"

"No" the K-11 responded.

"Simply put, until you're in our system, get your own L.A.R.D., and a simple tutorial, you're all nothing more than some kids with a weird dialect" Jkip tried to put as simply as possible.

"So until you can get us officially in your system, we're basically civilians?" Shikamaru said "and how long will that take?"

"I'd say it should be done in about 30 min. for registry, and at least a day to get to Lumbridge for here, which is where you can get replacement L.A.R.D. or a repair one" Surge told the ninja

"Just wondering this, but what does a L.A.R.D. look like" Tenten asked

"All the lard is, is just something which will tell you your stats, time, date, health, level, your armour, allow instant messaging, quest stats, which prayer and spells you can use and activate, I.D. maps, and to tell you different people and creature's levels **(ok so just imagine a DS's start-up top screen with the picot chat on the bottom screen with a rune theme, four buttons with 'stats', 'mag/pray', 'q-stat', map, and 'scan')**" Surge explained slowly, but the shinobi were still sketch on the details "just wait their will be a manual and preinstalled tutorial"

"So where in rune are we?" Naruto asked

"Well according to my lard we are at the out skirts of Edgeville, which I know is at least a good 4-5 hour walk, but seeing as it's 5:00" Jmudkip said "night will be coming soon, so I say we stay where we are now"

"Why don't we just travel in the middle of the night?" Kiba asked

"Simple, if we do then we could be mistaken for a monster and be attacked, or get lost, hell we could get separated and lose all of you, so until you can message us to let us know where you are, then we can travel at night" Surge told the ninja

"So you know about our world, what about yours?" Jkip asked

"Well we come from the shinobi village of Konoha, were the people are divided as so, from bottom to top with a E-SS rank with e the lowest and SS highest

Civilian E

Academy student E

Genin D

Chunin C

Tobesku jonin B-A

Jonin A-S

ANBU A-SS

Hunter-nin S-SS

Sanin SS

Kages SS

BJUU DMN" Sakura said going into lecture mode

"What are bjuu? And what does DMN mean" Jkip asked

"Well, the bjuu are 9 special demons with 1-9 tails the DMN rank isn't official, but it ranks demons too some that are as deadly as civilians others that are stronger than kages"

"So what you're saying is that your world has demons too?" Surge said

"This world has demons?!?!?!" Naruto yelled

"Yes, though the king has given us a special scroll that when we're in need gives us a special type of armour, that some how I can't recreate, to help us to take care of demons when we're out number" Jkip said "apparently it's made from a combination of phoenix feathers and dragon hide with eleven magic mixed in"

"You have _**DRAGONS AND PHENOIXES AND ELVES?!?!!?**_" the ninjas yelled

"Yes we do," Surge, told the nin "Jkip, do you still have that book from my house?"

"Ya, why" Jkip asked before looking at the book "holy shit theirs more readable"

"What does it say?" Surge asked

"Well if I'm right then it says 'if you can read this that means that the five and the eleven have been together at once, now to help you train in our arts we have compiled the basic Justus first, as all of you get stronger more techniques will become available first is the Kwarimari, henge, and bushin, after that your charka will unlock more jutsu for you to use'" Jkip said "now what the hell is a 'karamari', a 'hegne' and a, busin'?"

"Hey we know those moves and they're pronounced 'k-wa-ri-ma-ri', hen-gee', and boo-shin" Sakura said to the rune gang "and they're all basic moves that all of us know, plus variations"

"Well, if they're so basic, then show us," Jkip said

"Fine we will, _**bushin no jutsu, henge" **_Kiba yelled then there revealed five more images of Kiba with a very err… realistic model of the fifth hokage, only more full **(sometimes I try to make them more realistic but sometime that gets out of control)**

"Well, that was…" Jkip started

"Perverted" Surge finished

"Yah" Naruto said

"Kiba-hentai" Sakura yelled then punching all the Kibas

"I wonder how Tsunade-baachan is doing" Naruto said

Scene change to Konoha

* * *

"So what you're saying is that one of your patrols found me unconscious, and had on some dented armour?" Mager asked

"Hai-, err, yes" Tsunade said

"Where is the armour?" Mager demanded

"Why, with it in it's condition, it's just some scrape metal" Tsunade said

"But that's it, it's not metal, and besides, I'm the only one who knows any way to fix even remotely" Mager said

"Fine but on one condition" Tsunade said

"Yes?" Mager said

"I want you to become a shinobi of Konoha" Tsunade said

"Fine" Mager agreed

* * *

End

Me: well that took awhile

Jkip: yep, I feel like stepmania

Me: DDR

Jkip: contest

Me: what song?

Jkip: Pac-man, then dragon force

Me: fine Tobi finish up in here and don't let out the runes

Tobi: yes Tobi will do that because Tobi is a good boy Chibi-san dose not own Naruto or runescape… only Jkip

Itachi: Tobi, I've been wondering this, but how did you get in the Akatuski?

Deidara: yah Tobi, how did you get in, un

Tobi: TOBI _**IS**_ A GOOD BOY –hides in corner- Tobi _**is**_ a good boy Tobi _**is**_ a good boy, Tobi _**is**_ a good boy

Pain/Nagato: you'll find out later

Akatuski: hai leader-sama


	5. idk just some deaths of peoples

Naruscape

Me: yeah… sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was saving up my money for a laptop and I

was busy saving up money

Jkip: yep, and its vista but the battery sucks

Me: umm… now what?

Jkip: well, hey Tobi is still in the corner

Tobi: Tobi _**is **_a good boy…

Me: Tobi you dead yet?

Tobi: _**FINE I GOT IN AKATSKI BY BURNING SASORI'S CORSPE ND STEALING **_

_**THE RING!!**_

Deidara: I knew it! UN

Me: aren't you dead?

Deidara: yeah, un

Demos: Do the normal stuff, and hi I'm demos a new character

Tobi: can't they just go to the other chapters?

Demons: no, well yeah and story go

Me: that's my line!

Demos: shut the fing hell up you little asstard

Jkip: why did we make him?

Me; I don't know

Insert key and disclaimer here

Well we last left our heroes the ninjas had shown Jkip and Surge some of their move and

vise versa and set up camp now let's go to when they wake up… their still asleep 3, 2 1…

_**GET THE HELL UP FAGGOTS**_, there we go

"what the hell was that?" Naruto moaned

"That Naruto, was the magic voice thing that tells us important facts when we need

Them, but is programmable with ann.L.A.R.D Surge said "otherwise, you're stuck with the

goals that you say you'll do until you do them; cause if you don't it'll keep on reminding you

until you do or die"

"how do you talk like that so early" Kiba said

"coffee, 3 jugs full" Jkip said "with 6 lbs of sugar and creamer"

"no, I have a cup or two, black" Surge said

"anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…" Jkip said "we've still got to go to Lumbrigde, and I

don't know about you guys but I say we take the longer way through Fally"

"what's Fally?" Sakura asked

"Falador, Fally, is one of the biggest cities in all of runescape and a main stop of

many adventurers due to it is close to the limited zone **(incase I didn't tell you before, I **

**changed runescape a bit and made the member section ****unavailable**** to people with a **

**combat lvl of 49-) **, several banks the mining guild(sp?) and within a day walk of both

Lumbrigde and Varrock." Surge said "and be for you ask Varrock is the biggest city in all of

rune and is where King Jagex lives and is economic city, so there are hundreds of stores

and is where the grand exchange is, which is basically a place where people can sell unused

crap they have"

"man your world is complicated" Choji said

"we know, though simply put Varrock is just a giant market" Jkip said "but still, lets

get going to Fally"

"fine" everyone else said

"now, which way was it?" Jkip said

"south, now go" Surge said

After the humorous scene in the morning Surge and Jkip had the shinobi follow them when

they remembered a shortcut to Fally

"Surge, do you think we should take the short cut through cave of pain, suffering,

and death; or should we take the longer way through the meadow of candy, happiness, and

fluffy unicorns?" Jkip asked

"well, if we go through the cave, it'll nock a good day off our trip, but we may die"

surge said "ok ninja which way should we go, through the cave of pain, suffering, and

death; or should we go through the meadow of happiness, candy, and fluffy unicorns"

Naruto, Kiba, Surge and Jkip chose the cave, and everyone else chose the meadow.

"well, then it's decided, we going through the cave" Jkip said

"ano, Jkip-san, umm…b-but e-e-everyone s-said we g-g-go th-th-through the

meadow" Hinata stuttered

"so?" Surge said "there is a bottomless pit surrounding the meadow path, and if you step

off of it, you'll fall to your death plus the path doesn't meet all the way and,

there are dragons on both places"

"so why is it called the meadow of happiness, candy and fluffy unicorns if you can die in it?" Ino asked

"ask Jkip" Surge said

"what? A man in an orange spiral mask with one creepy red eye wearing a big cloak

with red clouds one it –not the video game, or is it manga…, character-and called himself

Tobi ,then Madara Uchiha, or Saucekay? Saucegay? Sasgay? Sasuke?" Jkip rambled on**"**

**"gaki, if that moronic ningen is right then those akatsukis are here"** the kyuubi

somehow told Naruto

_'I know, but how are we supposed to fight them, scratch that how could they fight _

_us there's no chakra in this place__- wait did he say Sasuke?'_ Naruto thought

"SASUKE'S HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled "WE'LL GET YOU

ARGGHHHH!!!!!!"

"are they always like this?" Surge said

"only if you say the s-word" Shino said

"you mean _Quando omni flunkus moritati_?" Jkip randomly said **(tell me where I **

**got the phrase and I may give you a sneak peek at the next chapter**

"what does that mean?" Kiba asked

"mokudensia(sp)" Shikamaru groaned "it means '_when all else fails, play dead'"_

"yep" Jkip said "now through the cave"

Ten minutes later on the other side of the cave

"alright who's not dead?" Surge asked

"ummm… Hinata's not breathing or Ino, or Kiba or the drag-" Jkip said before being scorched "scratch that last comment"

"great their all dead" Surge said

"don't forget we respawn at Lumbridge when we die so it's not all bad?" Jkip moaned "ummm… Surge, I can't feel my legs… or arms…or body… or neck or anything below my chin, again"

"you'll be good by chapter 6" surge said

"true…" Jkip replied "but I thought that Chibi said not to break the fourth wall by knowing about the chapters, audience, and being stuck in a digital world"

"he did, but he didn't make me, so… I don't care" Surge said

"why don't we warp to Lumbridge and log out so we can that 'animator vs. animation 'game?"

"sure, Lumbridge warp, Surge6299, logging out" Surge said

"Lumbridge warp, Jmudkip, logging out" Jkip said

**"HEY get back or no porn!" **the author (me) yelled

**"damn, that normally works…, well err umm… to Konaha!"**

Konaha

"well let's see… that big busted lady said that I was suppose to meet her here to

get my apartment and ranking" Mager said to himself

"aaahhh… good, you're here, now for your apartment you can't have one for free and

seeing we are shorthanded, you become a shinobi of Konaha and with that comes a

paycheck, so what do ya say" Tsunade said cheerfully at the thought of getting a new

shinobi "of course we'll have to test you"

"fine, so long as I can have a roof over my head and food I don't care" Mager said

"good fist off I want you to fight… Iruka Umino" Tsunade said

"fine lets go" Mager said

Me: I'm not sure what to think about it

Jkip: yeah… Demos?

Demos: well… you don't care about my opinion so why should I tell you?

Me: cause I can hit the little delete button and make you go poof in fact I can do it to

everyone here

Naruto:O.O

Itachi: O/.\O

Tobi:

Deidara: O.\/ UN

Naruto: why am I her with the akatsuki? And why aren't they trying to kill me

Itachi: vacation

Tobi: hai until Nagato-sama wakes up

Deidara: Itachi how did you knock leader out, un

Itachi: Konan helped me so don't think to hard about it, but there was a lot of blood…

Tobi: did you… did you… kill leader-sama?!?!?!?!

Itachi: no… then I wouldn't get my paycheck…but think orange

Naruto: did you use ero-sennin's books

Itachi: no but close…

Deidara: I know, un! You had Konan-

Jkip: dude, we don't know if everyone watching is old enough to hear that

Me: read

Itachi: Deidara got it right, though Konan just took off her…

Me: this story is getting to perverted lets end now

Demos: shut the fing hell up you B

Me: I'm no bitch 1. I'm a guy, 2.-points to tail and ears- these ain't a dog's, Jkip is the one

with the dog stuff

Jkip: why?

Me: I wanted you to

Demos: sure… -.- story bye


End file.
